


The Nightclub, The Alcohol, and The Snowstorm

by moonblair



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, One Night Stands, One Shot, Random - Freeform, Short & Sweet, another soft? sangi, mentioned daddy kink, sangi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblair/pseuds/moonblair
Summary: san has his own rules of life:1) no partying2) no one-night stands3) no falling in love with strangers.one night, he breaks the first two rules. the next morning, maybe the last one too.-lowercase
Relationships: Choi San/Song Mingi
Kudos: 30





	The Nightclub, The Alcohol, and The Snowstorm

**Author's Note:**

> from the prompt: we just had a one-night stand but a massive storm hit so now we're snowed in, hello awkward.
> 
> this is kinda random? i think i could write more and do better but imma just leave it the way it is.

san stirs in his sleep, suddenly feeling himself slowly waking up, though he intends to just keep his eyes closed and let the sleepy feeling fade away slowly.

he buries himself further into the warm, thick mattress, suddenly feeling incredibly cold, but it's winter so he kind of expects it. his crappy bed suddenly feels a hundred times softer and comfortable than normal, but san is still feeling too dreamy to even care, and it's a very good thing.

something is close to his back, san feels, but he quickly dismisses it as being his pillow. however, it feels too big and warm for that, but in a good way. san moves back to chase that warmth because the blanket is not enough for him. when he does that, he feels something heavy around him tighten, which is strange, but again san doesn't want to care because he's feeling good at the moment.

the warmth is surprisingly very nice right now.

when he feels something tickling the nape of his neck, san becomes less sleepy and more awake. it's like soft air is blown on his neck, but at an even rate, on repeat.

now that is weird. san never wakes up with that. he flutters his eyes open and blinks slowly for his vision to become fully clear. the first thing he sees in front of him is a very large window with the curtains opened slightly to reveal the snow outside.

it's still snowing, hard. ah, no wonder it's incredibly cold.

san stares outside for a moment to watch the snow falling and suddenly feeling a headache coming deliberately. with the snowstorm outside and the pain beginning to throb in his head, he's so not going to leave his bed that morning, not until noon, maybe. but then he shifts back his attention to the large window that's keeping the snow from entering.

since when does his window look that big? and those fancy-looking curtains that's often used by rich families in their house? san frowns as he scans the entire wall he's facing currently.

this is definitely not his room. his apartment looks way less modern than this. and then san widens his eyes at the realizations.

the headache, the strangely warm bed, the soft air tingling behind his neck, something wrapping him tight that never fails to keep him warm, the room he's in that looks nowhere near like his. san is not at his place, he's in someone else's bed, and that someone is holding him close in the same bed. one thing for sure, that someone is not one of his friends because they don't live in a place that looks this rich.

san swallows and slowly lifts the sheets that are covering his whole body to peek underneath. yup, he's naked. and there is no doubt the person holding him is too. he begins to panic when he realizes he's in a stranger's bed, naked. the breath behind his neck sends goosebumps on his skin.

he just experiences his first one-night stand.

san rakes his brain to remember back everything that has happened that causes him to be in this situation. then all memories of last night come flooding his mind and he widens his eyes in shock.

**_roughly 10 hours ago..._ **

_"yeosang, for the love of god, i am not going in there!"_

_san yells at his club-lover friend, yeosang. they are standing in front of the newly opened nightclub located near their office._

_"you're always working, san. even when it's winter and nobody goes to work, you still there, sitting at your desk, working. and i've had enough." yeosang says and points at the building full of neon lights before them. "tonight, i'm making sure you have all the fun you haven't had since you graduated college."_

_"but yeosang-!" san begins but yeosang cuts him off, "nope, nu-uh. you can't stop me. not this time." with that, san gets dragged into the nightclub by his bestfriend of seven years._

_it's a lot hotter once they get inside._ _the music gets louder than ever, big speakers from every corner blasting crazy upbeat music, a few people are hanging out at the few booths while some sit at the bar for drinks, and a lot more people dancing wildly on the dance like there's no tomorrow. everything there smells like sweat, colognes, and alcohol._

_something san is not usual to and hates very much. he's never been in this kind of place. heck, he's never been into crazy parties yeosang always told him. it's because of his rules that san has been living in._

_1) no parties_   
_2) no one-night stands_   
_3) no falling in love with strangers_

_no parties because he will get drunk in front of everyone. when he's drunk at a party, the possibility to have sex with someone, especially a stranger, is quite high. for the last rule, san just wants to focus on his work until he's very very successful in life and rich enough to have his own house instead of a small apartment, his own car, and enough money to survive for when he's old._

_then, he can find someone to fall in love with without worrying about his financial problem. plus, san has trust issues when loving someone he just met. has been since his ugly breakup with a guy he once met and fell for in spring._

_he'd rather not think about any of it._

_sure, all of his life has been kind of boring because of those stupid three rules, but it's what makes him graduate college with incredible grades and get his favorite job in the bank._

_oh, but tonight, san is very convinced all those three rules are gonna be broken the moment he steps into this nightclub._ _though, it's never wrong to wish for the opposite._

_wishful thinking, he knows._

_"come on, let's go grab some drinks first!" yeosang drags san to the bar._

_san sighs, well he does need a few drinks._ _well, jokes on him because a few minutes later, he has enough alcohol to get him so drunk that he's on the dance floor dancing with yeosang nowhere to be seen._

_he moves with the beat of the music, having the time of his life when he accidentally bumps someone behind him. san turns around and has to tilt his upwards to look at the tall man's face._

_oh, what hot, handsome, beautiful creature he's looking at. he scans him from top to bottom with a low whistle. the man looks very rich, wearing a branded suit with the top three buttons left unbuttoned, his hair slicked back and only a few strands fall on his forehead over his small eyes. the watch on his wrist must cost more than san's life, even._

_san, being the drunk he is, grins widely at the man who stares down at him weirdly. "helloo there, you are so hotttt." san goes closer to the man somewhat seducingly. he looks up and sees a smirk from the man._

_"i can say the same thing for you." the man's voice sounds deep and san feels himself smiling. "i'm choi san. what's your name, hotty?" san asks._

_"song mingi, but i prefer you call me daddy when we're on bed tonight."_

_"oh, i will."_

**_present..._ **

san shuts his eyes to stop himself from remembering how the rest of that night happened, especially the sex part. he can't believe he flirted with a wealthy stranger and slept with him. did he really call the man - mingi - daddy?

he hopes he didn't. nonono. god, _please, no._

san wants to just jump off a building and kill himself. though, he has to make sure to choke yeosang to death before doing so.

his train of thoughts is disturbed when he hears a low hum from behind and feels himself getting pulled closer to mingi's chest, the breath on his neck feels hotter that he almost shudders at the feeling. he needs to think of a way to leave this place as quiet as he can.

but then again, there's a snowstorm going on outside, so there's no way in hell san can get out of this house. shit.

maybe it doesn't hurt to try? slowly, san lifts the covers from his top half and touches the arm draped on him to move it away.

"are you awake?"

san froze. he swears mingi's voice doesn't sound this _deep_ last night. he turns around to face the other, at the same time wincing in pain at his sore bottom. shit, how hard did he get fucked last night?

"yes." san realizes his voice are raspy and that scares him a bit. he doesn't want to know the reason why.

"how long?" mingi's morning voice sends tingles down san's spine. san feels mingi removes his arms around him, which he admit will miss it.

"um, about ten minutes." san answers and feels himself staring at mingi.

his brown hair is a complete mess compared to last night and his sleepy face looks remarkably adorable at the moment. "did i wake you up? i'm sorry." san decides to ask before it can get more awkward.

mingi shakes his head with a small smile. "nope. don't worry."

san nearly coo at the smile. damn it. before the silence lengthens, mingi speaks again, "are you hurt?"

"sorry?"

"i was so rough on you last night and you said you're okay with it, even though you were very drunk. so, i... i'm very sorry." mingi says and san thinks he sees twinkles in his eyes. how come this is the same man that just wrecked his hole last night?

san stutters. "uh, it's fine. if i said i'm okay with it, then i'm sure i meant it. drunk or not..." he blushes when fragments of last night flash in his head and he remembers the good feeling of being pounded from behind.

no, he _did not_ just think about that feeling good.

"no, it's not. i know how painful that must be. i should make it up to you. i'll send you home, okay?" mingi suggests with pleading eyes and san knows he can't argue with him, so he nods. "alright, but... we have a problem."

mingi frowns. "what is it?"

san turns his head to nudge at the window. "there's a massive storm outside, so we're snowed in for maybe a few hours..."

"oh." mingi sounds soft at the moment. "then you should stay here."

"is it okay for you?" san asks and feels the bed move when mingi sits up and about to leave the bed.

"would you rather be outside in the freezing cold?" before san can answer, mingi already disappears in the bathroom.

san sits up on the bed and takes a look around the neat and modern-look room. is mingi a ceo or something? after spotting his boxer shorts on the floor, he carefully moves to put them on and flinches at the same time. he's not sure if he can walk at this point.

mingi reappears in a bathrobe and says, "i prepared a bath for you. it's nearly ready now, so you can go in." when san is about to stand up and walk, he stops with a loud gasp. mingi rushes to his side to help immediately.

"shit, you really can't walk."

as expected, the inside of the bathroom looks very clean and luxurious, san almost confuses it with a five-star hotel bathroom. there's no doubt mingi is that rich. the water in the bath is cold but just nice for san, and he can also smell the sweet scent of cherry. overall, he has a very relaxing bath.

as much as he wants to stay longer in the water, san remembers that this is not his place and mingi still have not showered yet. reluctantly, san finishes cleaning himself and leaves the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. mingi is nowhere to be found, so san can get ready alone and process back what he has gotten himself into.

san puts on the hoodie mingi has left on the bed, the size of it two times bigger than his actual size and the pants that fit barely around his small hip. barely. the bed is already made and their clothes from last night on the floor are gone now.

he sees his things put nicely on the desk and san walks — limps —, to grab his phone and as soon as he turns it on, a load of messages comes flooding in and a few miss calls, all of them from his best friend, yeosang.

wait, yeosang doesn't even deserve that title anymore. san decides to just ignore him for now.

a knock on the door alerts san as he turns his head. "you can come in." he says and the door opens. "i made food for us. you must be hungry, so you can eat it first while i shower." mingi tells.

wow, not only mingi is rich, he can cook too.

"oh, okay. thank you." san sends him a small shy smile and leaves mingi alone.

the whole apartment looks even richer than the bedroom as san makes his way towards the kitchen. it looks really clean and neat too. if mingi is the one who cleans as well, then he's certainly a husband material.

not that san cares.

san takes a seat at the table and tastes the food mingi has cooked. he widens his eyes at the taste. "this is so good." he whispers. "what does this man can't do? he's literally perfect."

again, san doesn't care.

a few minutes pass as san eats slowly. he looks up from his rice to see a more freshen-up mingi that walks in to join him at the table. the other looks even better after the shower, with his damp hair falling over his eyes, wearing an oversized black sweater. he looks even cuter in his comfort clothes compared to last night's suits.

why does everything seem to remind him of last night? and did he just call mingi cute?

"does it taste okay? i haven't had the time to do grocery shopping, so i was only able to prepare something with only what i got." mingi says, a spoon in his hand.

san nods with a hum. "it's good, i like it."

"really? that's cool. you can have more if you want." mingi offers with a smile and san stares at him for a moment before nodding. "okay."

it was silence when they eat. complete, awkward silence. maybe in san's part. not sure.

san looks outside and sees the snow slowing down, though it's not like he can leave now. who would've known san is here, eating breakfast with a stranger he just hooked up with, and having to stay at his place for a few more hours. what is he going to do then?

"hey, san."

he looks at mingi when he hears him call his name. "since we're stuck in here, you should make yourself at home. if you're bored, you can watch the tv and if you need anything, just ask. i'll be in my work room at the end of the hallway. just give me a knock if you need me." mingi explains.

"yeah, sure. thank you, mingi." san nods when looking at mingi who smiles at him. "my pleasure."

that freaking smile. it sure will haunt san's mind even if he doesn't want to. something is wrong with him. what else happened last night for him to think like this?

san waits for mingi to stand up first and go to the sink before he does. san insist on doing the dishes when mingi says no, and they argue for a minute. san ends up winning and earns a pout from mingi, which san holds himself from blushing. something _really is_ wrong with him.

san spends his time sitting in the living room watching the tv, still ignoring yeosang's incoming messages. after another hour, san hears mingi coming out of the room he talked about and sees him heading to join him on a single couch with a groan.

"stressed out because of work?" san decides to ask. 

"yeah," mingi sighs. "stupid annoying client trying to destroy my day." he lets out a huff, blowing the fringe on his forehead. san tears his gaze away, afraid he if stare longer then he'll think mingi really is cute. "i understand you. they're the worst in this world. i meet them almost every day in my life." he says and mingi looks at him with sparkles in his eyes.

then, automatically, they fall into a heated discussion about their days at work and everything else related. it's like, they just click as soon as they converse with each other. and what started with work soon changes into other topics and san finds himself getting to know about mingi more. mostly, it's mingi who do the talking and he seems very excited at that why san just listens.

with they way how a bit childish mingi sounds, san still can't believe this is the same man from last night in the night club. he will need to have a talk with how god does their work.

they talk for about two hours — well, san just listens to mingi's interesting stories. he's interested by the the way mingi talks, how he shows his expressions during his stories, how he grins widely showing his gum and his eyes disappears when he laughs. san can't hold himself from seeing these little details and how he likes seeing them and, oh my god, is he falling in love with this guy?

no, he can't afford to break his last rule. but does it really matter, though? because he already broke two of them. and he sure will never forget about mingi when he goes home.

mingi stops talking and san is back in reality. "what's wrong?" san asks.

"i talk a lot, do i." san stares at him, confused. "it's just that i'm not used to having people around to talk with. even my friend yunho rarely comes here because he's usually traveling, so i'm always on my own. sorry if i make you uncomfortable." mingi admits.

san shakes his head. "no, it's no problem. i enjoy listening to your stories. i'm not uncomfortable at all." he smiles to reassure mingi and it seems to work as the big guy smiles back.

"alright, cool." mingi glance outside at the window and exclaimed, "oh, look. the snow has melted a little. i think we can go out now." san follows his gaze and nods. "yeah, you're right."

"come on, let's get you home."

they both get ready then, mingi lends san his clothes which san thankfully accepts since his clothes are in the wash currently. san follows mingi as they leave the house and uses the elevator to go down. the condominium looks as fancy as mingi's place, as expected. san wanders his eyes briefly at his surroundings as they enter the underground parking lot where mingi's car is.

fortunately, san's home is not that far from mingi's, but it's the traffic that makes it a bit longer. though, san doesn't mind now, surprisingly. because he can listen to one of mingi's stories again and enjoys it. when they arrive, mingi is determined to send san to his doorsteps but san declines kindly.

"are you sure?" mingi asks.

san nods. "yes, i am. you should go now." he insists and mingi sighs, letting out clouds of vapored air as he does. "if you say so. and about your clothes, how can i..?"

"oh, that. um..." san pauses when he's about to take out his wallet for his business card like he always does with strangers. but mingi is not just _any_ stranger. sure, they had a one-night stand together, but something about mingi seems to spark san's interest.

_rule #3: no falling in love with strangers_

maybe it's time for san to live on his own and to not let his dumb rules hold him back. so he takes out his phone instead and hands it to mingi. "here, dial your number."

mingi reluctantly does as san tells him and gives him back the device. san saves the number as _'song mingi'_ and sends a text to him. "you can text me at night, that's when i'm free and done with my work most of the time." san says with a soft smile at mingi who nods with a wide smile.

"sure, will do."

"and, mingi." san says again.

"yes?"

"thank you for this morning, for everything. and also, for the night. because of you, i had fun and got my mind off of work for a while." he says, a light blushing covering his cheeks. he's convinced it's the cold but his heart knows it's not.

mingi is grinning right now. "you're welcome, san. i'll go now, i guess. goodbye." he gets back into his car and waves. san waves back and watches the car drive back on the icy road.

san wants to give love another chance. for one last time, he wants to feel the warmth of it in him again.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated <3


End file.
